


Battle! X

by SGSKHKT



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, how do tags on ao3 work help i’m new to this, oh yeah and x/calem is the champion, which makes this not canon compliant, which reminds me, written as x/y but can be read as calem/serena, wrote this a while ago but wanted to be the 69th calem/serena fic, x is calem and y is serena btw, x says fuck btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGSKHKT/pseuds/SGSKHKT
Summary: Challengers annoyed the heck out of X. They were always so pushy and seemed to notice him everywhere....“Champion X! Battle me!”
Relationships: Calme | Calem/Serena, X/Y | Yvonne Gabena
Kudos: 21





	Battle! X

Challengers annoyed the heck out of X. They were always so pushy and seemed to notice him everywhere.

And so X sat at a café in Lumiouse City, his jacket a light brown instead of its usual blue and white. It was from Boutique Couture. He was trying not to get noticed but he did have style. 

...

Okay, maybe he didn’t have style. Like, no shit that blue trench-coat was probably a clear enough indication. But Y said the outfit was good and he trusted her judgement.

Speaking of which...

He fiddled with the mega stone that sat in a white ring on his collar, like a zipper of sorts, and scanned the nearly empty café for his rival.

Sighing when he couldn’t spot her, he reached up to re-tie his hair, remembering the time when Y had first seen him with his hair up. She had laughed and said he looked like a girl. But her tone was teasing and her eyes held this beautiful, frankly adorable, light that he had rarely seen.

And so he kept his hair the way it was. And the light was more common now.

SLAM!

He was shaken out of his reverie when some guy slammed his hand on the table, splashing X’s coffee and making him drop his hair tie somewhere behind his seat. He had instinctively reached for his mega stone and the Pokéball that housed his trusty Absol, and the guy took it as a welcome invitation.

“Champion X! Battle me!”

X glared at him, his hand slightly lowering away from the mega stone.

“Non.”

The guy groaned.

“Pourquoi?” he whined.

X’s eyes narrowed. Kalosian? Arceus’ sake, these were the type of people that give Kalos a bad name.

“Casse-toi,” X said dismissively, sipping his coffee.

It was cold.  
But it was ice coffee so that made sense.

The guy growled at him and demanded a battle again.

X sighed.

He should have stayed at home, or at the league.

He stuck out three fingers.

“One, I’m meeting someone.”

He lowered a finger.

“Two, I don’t accept informal challenges from strangers. If you want to fight me, get past Victory Road and beat the Elite Four first.”

He lowered another finger.

“Three, I said no. Fuck off.”

How convenient that the last finger was the middle one.

The guy growled and lunged at X, grabbing the lapels of his jacket and getting dangerously close to his mega stone. 

X almost punched him but then he realised-

Eye contact.

X growled.

Fuck’s sake.

The guy grinned triumphantly as he backed away, sending out his...

By Yveltal, X wanted to stab something.

The guy sent out a **Sunflora **.****

********

X didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. 

********

Y chose that exact moment to walk into the café. She raised an eyebrow at X as the guy gawked at her. 

********

What a creep.

********

“Give me five minutes,” X said, sending out his Meowstic.

********

Y walked up next to him.

********

“Make it two,” she whispered, then sat down opposite his seat, picking up the fallen hair tie on the way.

********

X’s eyes shone at the challenge.

********

The guy lasted a forty seven seconds.

********

He shoved some money into X’s hand, paying extra due to Meowstic’s amulet coin, and ran off in a huff.

********

X sat back in his chair.

********

Y giggled and swept some of his hair back, before standing up and walking behind him to help him tie it.

********

“Good battle,” she whispered and he felt his face heat up.

********

Then she ran her fingers through his hair and he relaxed into her touch, making her giggle even more.

********

Maybe challengers weren’t so much of an issue after all.

********

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a month or so ago but I felt it was high time I published it. Think of the X here as Calem (bc this is set in the main games universe, not pokespe) but with Pokespe X's personality. May be a little OOC but X and Calem are interchangeable names for me.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed, leave a comment or kudos if you'd like.
> 
> My friend found this when searching the pokespe tag so hiya m8


End file.
